


The Cooler

by lasergirl



Series: Power Generation [1]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Power Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasergirl/pseuds/lasergirl





	The Cooler

_**CSI: Power Generation - the Cooler**_  
This was all started by [THIS POST](http://www.livejournal.com/users/phoenixchilde/259215.html), which informally has become the 'everyday superheroes' challenge. The premis is easy: take characters, give them superhuman powers and let them live their lives. Or, at least, that's how I've interpreted it.

If you are on [](http://lasergirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**lasergirl**](http://lasergirl.livejournal.com/)'s 'fiction' friends filter, you will have access to the fragments of actual story, but since I'm trying to post them here in some kind of useful order, when they're done they'll be posted.

The original premise for this CSI-verse is [HERE](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lasergirl69/509395.html). It is not f-locked.

**Title:** The Cooler (Intro)  
**Fandom:** CSI 'powers' verse  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairings:** Uhm... Mac and his wife?  
**Notes:** [](http://hannahrorlove.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hannahrorlove.livejournal.com/)**hannahrorlove** keeps me going.  
A character introduction to the _CSI: Power Generation_ 'verse.

  
Mac discovered that Kansas was awful. It was landlocked, for one thing. And goddamn sunny. One of the orderlies told him the weather was actually cool for this time of year. Mac didn't even smile when he said it, his hands shaking while he tried to read the New York Times on a hard bed worthy of a prison facility.

Last week, he forgot where his office was, and spent several hours riding underground in a subway car before he remembered. He hadn't slept in weeks. It turned out he'd had a fight with his wife. Over cereal. Fortunately, New York City had a muscular licensing board, and they yanked Mac right out of his job, wife, home, dragged him into the local clinic for testing, where they took his blood and gave him a physical.

Immunity. Sometimes it happened to powers when their bodies acclimated to their medications instead of balancing out. In particular, powers like Mac's were troublesome to treat because of the continuous rising dosages. In his case, he'd surpassed the safe levels months ago and was going haywire.

The treatment facility was in Kansas, away from the open water and tides of the Atlantic. He even went into withdrawal on the plane and the cabin temperature dropped five degrees. By the time he got to the place, all he wanted to do was sleep; weeks of deprivation catching up to him, his body trembling uncontrollably. Frost licked the edges of the windowpanes in July.

He thought it was better to dry out than lose his mind, but now he wasn't so sure.  


Questions? Comments? Feedback always appreciated.


End file.
